


switch stances (on how we're meant to be)

by sobsicles



Series: SOBS SH Bingo [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Funny Banter, Hand Jobs, Jace is just trying to do his job, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Simon is making that difficult, Square: Training Room Shenanigans, Training, crushing on each other, during sex!!!, erotic vampire biting, non-harmful vampire bites, playful bickering, sexual tension that leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles
Summary: Simon is uncoordinated enough to struggle when Jace tries to teach him to switch stances, but he manages to distract Jace from the lesson with ease...and possibly get him fired in the process.There's a reason two people who want each other can't train together, and Simon finally figures out what it is.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SOBS SH Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609996
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304
Collections: SHBingo





	switch stances (on how we're meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just missed Jimon lol. This was just a lot of fun and helped me get out of a writer's slump, so I'm pleased with it! 
> 
> This is for my Bingo Square: Training Room Shenanigans
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy ;)

Switching stances, as some may think, is not the easiest part of training. Not even for a vampire who's supposed to be as balanced and lithe as he is dead, but is  _ actually  _ as uncoordinated and awkward as he was when he was alive. 

Despite the fact that he's been training with Jace for what feels like forever now--but is actually only four months--Simon feels as if he's been taken back to the very start when he'd had absolutely no training at all. He's as sure-footed as a newborn foal, and it's starting to piss him off. Apparently, switching stances makes all that you've learned obsolete. 

"It takes some time to get used to," Jace says. 

That would be nice and supportive except for the curl of amusement at Jace's lips, which is just fucking  _ frustrating  _ because Simon is trying his best, okay? He doesn't understand why this is so  _ hard,  _ why his body protests leading with the left foot instead of the right. Jace laughing at him isn't helping, not when he's genuinely trying his best to get this. 

Simon attempts a lunge with his left foot leading and stumbles as his right moves forward, trying to automatically fix his stance to what feels right. He curses under his breath and straightens out of either stance, throwing his hands up as he glares at Jace, who is doing a terrible job of stifling his laughter. 

"I can't do it." Simon flails a little in his anger, hands waving wildly around his head. "I just--it's impossible, Jace. Stop  _ laughing!"  _

Jace coughs and fixes his face into something more serious, though his eyes shine with humor. "Okay, just relax, Simon. You used to not care so much about all of this, you know." 

_ That was before my skills actually saved lives,  _ Simon thinks sullenly, heaving a sigh. 

"That was then, this is now," he mutters, crossing his arms and frowning. "You don't understand. I  _ can't  _ do it. My brain thinks it's wrong." 

"You can train your brain to believe anything." Jace takes a step towards him, reaching out to place one hand on Simon's back and the other right over his stomach, holding him in place. 

Simon clears his throat. "What are you doing?" 

"Just trust me," Jace says, rolling his eyes. "Now, stand like you normally would." 

Simon does, shifting in place to fall into the stance that feels  _ normal.  _ He remembers when he first started, when even this felt out of place. He's not exactly the pinnacle of a fighter, so it comes as no surprise to him or anyone else that his training is taking a long time. He's gotten better, though. Good enough that he helps when a fight breaks out, rather than being a hindrance. 

He can feel the solid, unrelenting press of Jace's hand on his lower back and over his core muscles. As he shifts into position, he clears his throat again. It's not like Jace never touches him; he actually does, pretty frequently, in fact. A hand on his shoulder to guide him, a finger jabbing at him to maneuver him into a proper stance, and the even rarer hand clapping him on his back in passing. All of their touches are familiar and tactile, never crossing a line or lingering, never taking Simon's focus. 

This takes his focus. 

"So, uh, why are you doing this?" Simon asks carefully, very pleased that his voice is steady and light with an air of curiosity. 

Jace shoots him a flat look. "Simon, I'm not coming for your precious virtue or anything, so calm down. I'm trying to  _ show  _ you something, if you'll pay  _ attention."  _

"I'm paying attention," Simon says, but he really isn't. Jace's hands are warm. "And, by the way, I'm one hundred percent  _ not  _ a virgin." 

"Good for you." Jace sounds bored, if not a little bit amused. He presses his hands harder into Simon, slowly twisting his hips. "Do you feel that? There's going to be a little tug in your pelvis when--" 

Simon snorts, and Jace glances up to arch an eyebrow at him in an unimpressed fashion. "Sorry," he mumbles in chagrin. 

"Pay attention," Jace says again, ducking his head to go back to watching his own hands push Simon's hip back and forth in figure eights. "Now, when I push back on your right hip, step forward with your left foot. Don't think about it, just do it." 

Jace pushes the heel of palm into Simon's midsection, pressing his right hip back. It kind of tickles, actually, but Simon goes with the motion and steps forward with his left foot. His stance switches under Jace's guiding hands, and though it's a perfect replica of his  _ normal  _ stance, except mirrored, it just feels weird and foreign. 

"It's wrong," Simon says again, because it is. 

Jace grunts in disapproval. "Stop saying that. You'll believe it. Don't think of it as wrong, just think of it as  _ new.  _ Now, back again." 

"Is this all we're going to do?" Simon asks warily as Jace's fingers press into the left side of his stomach to switch his stance back. 

"Until you get comfortable switching stances back and forth, yes." Jace looks up, even as he presses his hands back and forth, guiding Simon. "Problem?" 

"Ah, no, no problem." Simon clears his throat again and eyes Jace warily. "It's just, uh, this is a lot of touching. We don't do a lot of that, usually, and now you're suggesting we spend the rest of the training session in constant contact." 

"Yes, and?" 

"You could give a guy a lot of ideas." 

"I'm sure I could. What's your point?" 

"Don't have one, just making an observation." 

Jace's lips twitch and he sighs. "Just focus on getting this down, then you can moon over me after." 

"I do  _ not  _ moon over you," Simon says fiercely, huffing when he stumbles and nearly falls into Jace as the switch in his stance gets messed up. 

"Everyone moons over me," Jace tells him patiently. He lets Simon get back into position, then starts pushing him back and forth. "Now, when you move forward with your left foot, I want you to put your weight on it. Just a little, enough to bend your knee." 

Simon shakes his head. "Yeah, no, that's not going to happen. I'll fall." 

"You won't." 

"Jace, I'm serious. I know all of this comes easy to you because you're perfect, or whatever, but I  _ can't  _ do it. I will fall, I know I will." 

"Stop saying you can't." Jace frowns at him, looking annoyed now. "You can do anything you want to do, you just have to  _ want to.  _ And yes, I'm perfect, but even I had to train, Simon." 

"What's your dominant side?" 

"My left. I'm left-handed." 

"It doesn't feel wrong to go on your right?" 

"In the beginning, yes, but I trained until it felt as normal as doing everything from my left." 

Simon chews the inside of his bottom lip, looking down at himself. Jace's right hand is splayed across his stomach, pushing back and forth, and down past that, his own legs shuffle forward and back over and over. It really shouldn't be this hard, he thinks. Sure, he's always been accident-prone and unbalanced, but he'd hoped that being a vampire would  _ help.  _ It doesn't, and he's just as awkward as he's always been, except now he can do it at a higher velocity. 

Still, Jace has a point. He has to learn somehow, even through trial and error. So, the next time that Jace pushes his right hip back and his left foot swings forward, he throws his weight forward like he's about to take a step, just enough to bend his knee. But this isn't what he's used to, so he ends up stumbling forward with a little yelp as his right foot swings to try and catch him before he falls, to no avail. 

The floor rushes up towards him, but only for a short amount of time. Jace's hand snakes the rest of the way across his stomach and clamps down on his side, the thick cord of muscle in his arm bulging as he catches all of Simon's weight and eases him back up. 

"Told you I'd fall," Simon mumbles. 

Jace squeezes his side. "And I told you that you wouldn't, which you  _ didn't."  _

"Only because you caught me." 

"It still counts." 

"Sure," Simon says dryly, "but now we live in a world of cliches. Next, you'll be sweeping me off my feet and declaring your love." 

"Don't flirt, it doesn't suit you." Jace eases his hand back into its original space. "Okay, again." 

"M'not flirting." Simon shoots Jace a scowl that goes ignored, and he sighs as he falls into the smooth motion of Jace's hand. 

Jace hums a short laugh. "That's a relief. I was starting to think you were a lost cause in the charm department." 

"I'm very charming." 

"I'll agree if you manage to do this step without stumbling. Otherwise, no." 

"I don't care what you think about me," Simon murmurs, and that is the truth, at least. What he fails to mention is just how much he wants to get Jace's approval, whether during training or outside of it. Yes, he knows how stupid that is, and no, he can't really help it. 

Jace doesn't respond. He just keeps rocking his hands back and forth, making Simon switch stances over and over until it starts reaching a point that it doesn't feel jerky and uncertain. After a few moments of this and silence, Simon feels brave enough to try again. This time, knowing what to expect, he manages to do it without stumbling. It feels strange, but he's just happy that he can do it. 

"Well, look at that," Jace says smugly. 

Simon grins at him. "I did it! Okay, now you have to agree that I'm charming." 

"Sure." Jace shrugs a little, then makes him switch stances yet again. "You're charming." 

"Yeah, I am," Simon hisses triumphantly. 

Jace eyes him in amusement. "You know, if it's just some incentive that you need, then I can set up a reward system. I'll pay you compliments every time you do something right, stroke your shriveled ego, all of that. Never trained that way, but you're kind of like a puppy, aren't you? You work better on praise." 

"Fuck you." Simon pins Jace with a scorching glare, a hot curl of embarrassment unfurling in his chest. How dare Jace be  _ right  _ about that? "I'm not--" 

"Switch stances once on your own, without me touching you," Jace interrupts, suddenly pulling his hands back and watching Simon expectantly. 

Simon is surprised by how much the loss of Jace's hands affect him. He'd thought it weird to have Jace touching him at all, but now that the contact is gone, he's a little stunned by how strange it feels without Jace's hands on him. He feels out of balance, like Jace has been keeping him in place as a functioning human being--albeit a dead one, but still. 

Carefully, Simon takes a deep breath and adjusts to standing on his own. Without Jace's help, he shifts his stance. He has to go a little slower, but he manages to twist his hips and switch once, twice, and back again. He looks up with a beaming smile, victorious, and Jace nods in approval. 

"Good," Jace tells him. "I like your hair. Now, we're going to try the stepping forward thing again." 

Simon blinks rapidly as Jace puts his hands back where they were, which feels unfairly  _ right,  _ and Jace's casual compliment echoes in his mind. "Wait, what? You like my hair?  _ Since when?"  _

"Since forever. Now, do what I told you." 

"Like, since we met, or--" 

"Simon," Jace cuts him off, raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh,  _ fine."  _ Simon huffs and tries the move again, only stumbling a little this time. He clears his throat when Jace clicks his tongue. "For the record, I, uh, like your hair, too." 

"I should hope so. It's very good hair." Jace flicks his hair back like the suave jerk he is. "Now, again." 

"I can't believe you're not being weird about this," Simon mumbles awkwardly, flawlessly doing what's asked of him this time. "That goes against everything I think about you, you know that, right?" 

"I know," Jace says simply. "You have a very beautiful smile. Now, this time, when you switch stances, I want you to add a little hop and take a full step forward. Lean into my hand when you do it." 

Simon's mouth drops open. "I have a--wait,  _ what?  _ I do?" he blurts out. 

Jace shoots him an odd look, half-amusement and half-confusion. "Yes? Doesn't Clary tell you that?" 

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." 

"But when she was?" 

"I guess she didn't feel like she had to," Simon replies with a little shrug. 

"Your partner should always feel like they have to. They shouldn't be able to stop themselves." 

"Maybe that's why we didn't work. Maybe that's why we're better off as friends now." 

"Maybe." Jace shrugs, unbothered. "Alright, remember, the hop needs to be absorbed by the balls of your feet. It should be a quiet jump, not loud." 

"You're beautiful, too," Simon blurts out before he can stop himself. He coughs. "When you smile, I mean. And--and in general, too, I guess." 

"Yes, I know, I own a mirror." 

"Did Clary tell you those things?" 

Jace levels him with a  _ look.  _ "Yeah, she did." 

"So, why didn't you two work?" Simon asks, clearing his throat as Jace's hands press into him tighter, fingers spasming against his back and stomach. 

"She was my sister, then she wasn't. I looked at her like Clary, then I looked at her like Izzy. That's not really something you come back from." 

"And now she's with Izzy. Irony at its finest." 

"If you say so," Jace mutters. 

Simon watches him curiously. "Are you jealous? Of Izzy, I mean? Or do you regret--" 

"No." Jace looks up at him, giving his full focus, his gaze hard with seriousness. "I would never begrudge Izzy of her happiness, nor Clary for that matter. Besides, like I said, I look at them both as sisters. As annoyed as I am that I'll never know what could have been, I'll always be a little relieved that I won't have to wonder about it anymore." 

"That's...mature of you," Simon notes weakly. 

Jace's lips twitch. "Occasionally, I can be. What about you? Aren't you jealous that Clary told me things she never told you?" 

"No reason to be jealous. You're telling them to me now," Simon retorts with his eyebrows raised in challenge, watching Jace's eyes dance with laughter. 

"I'm not Clary." 

"I noticed that." 

"So, what? You're just  _ over her  _ now? After all of that, all the things you went through, all the fights  _ we  _ had...you just moved on?" Jace asks skeptically. 

Simon snorts. "Well, it's like you said, isn't it? As annoying as it is not to know what could have happened in some other life, I'm relieved that I don't have to wonder in this one. She's my best friend, and she's happy with Izzy, and that's enough for me." 

"Sensible," Jace murmurs. 

"Yeah, I thought so, too." 

"Alright, do the little hop." 

Simon takes a deep breath. "I'm probably going to fall again. You'll catch me, right?" 

"In the spirit of cliches," Jace says mockingly, his smile too sweet,  _ "always."  _

Without even meaning to, Simon huffs a little laugh and shakes his head. Jace is still  _ Jace,  _ but he's been in a better mood lately. Personally, Simon suspects that it has to do with Alec being so happy--maybe some kind of feedback from being Parabatai. Just a theory. He's too uncertain to ask, though. 

It's not like he and Jace haven't been getting along. They have. In fact, they actually have a lot of fun with training, and though Simon won't ever tell  _ Jace  _ this, he thinks that Jace is a really good trainer. Most sessions are like this one as far as bickering and being endlessly amused by each other, as well as the familiar undercurrent of fond annoyance and random surges of curiosity about each other. There's something infinitely perplexing about someone you've considered your rival who no longer is, an earnest interest in finding out who they are as a person, even deeper than what was assumed before. 

There are also  _ moments  _ that steal Simon's breath and derails his train of thought. Moments where they look at each other, only when they think the other isn't going to notice, stealing glances. He sees how Jace looks at him sometimes, a mixture of filthy consideration and amusement, like he's thinking about being naughty and finds the mere thought hilarious. It makes Simon's skin tingle, makes him go home and get lost in fantasies that he  _ knows  _ will never happen, fantasies that he'd  _ never  _ tell a soul he's ever even contemplated. 

But nothing comes of it, so he ignores it. He does so now, as usual. 

"So, I just  _ hop?"  _ Simon asks nervously as Jace swivels his hips, guiding him. 

Jace hums. "Just a little jump when you switch position. It'll give you momentum during a fight." 

"Momentum is the last thing I need." 

"Just try it." 

Simon rolls his eyes, but he glances down to watch his own feet, looking past Jace's splayed fingers. The sight of it does something to him, so he ignores it entirely. He waits until Jace pushes his right hip backwards, then shuffles a little, pushing himself up into a little hop that has him leaning to the side as his balance is tested. Jace expertly clamps down on his hips so he won't tip over. 

"Almost," Simon mumbles, frowning slightly, fully concentrating now. 

"Try to sync the moment you push yourself off your feet to when I swivel your hips," Jace advises. 

"Right, got it," Simon says, taking a deep breath. 

He tries it again and again, relying on Jace to keep him from falling each time that he fails. Eventually, though, the movement becomes smoother, and he manages to switch from the stance he's unused to into the one he's more comfortable with, his right foot forward. He reaches down to grab Jace's wrist to steady himself, then without thinking about it too much, he quickly switches back with a small hop that doesn't tip him at all. 

"Ah, there you go," Jace says in approval, nodding his head. He even smiles a little. "You're actually,  _ genuinely _ hilarious, Simon. Now, keep doing that until you feel comfortable enough to do it on your own without me holding onto you." 

Simon stops moving, his smile slipping off his face as he stares at Jace. "You think I'm funny?" 

"Yeah." Jace's tone suggests that this admission is a simple, honest one. He arches an eyebrow. "What, you really couldn't tell?" 

"You mean in a nice way, right? Not like you laugh  _ at  _ me, instead of my jokes." 

"Yes, I mean in a nice way. It wouldn't be much of a compliment otherwise." 

"Wait, okay." Simon squeezes Jace's wrist to try and convey how serious he is at the moment. "Have you always thought I was funny, or is this a recent development? Am I funny because of how I act, or because of what I say, or because--" 

"By the Angel, Simon, what is  _ with  _ you?" Jace mutters with a small huff of laughter, dropping his hands from Simon. "Are you seriously this starved for validation, or is it just with me? I've seen Izzy give you compliments before, or Clary, and you've never acted like this. Hell, even when I called your face pretty that one time, you acted like you'd just been given an award." 

Simon grimaces. "Okay, maybe I do care what you think of me. Maybe, I don't know." 

"What, this whole time?" 

"No, of course not. With training, at least. The other stuff is just a bonus. When a guy who looks like  _ you  _ calls me pretty, it feels really good." 

"I can't relate," Jace muses with a self-satisfied smirk, indicating without even expanding on it that he doesn't think anyone will ever outshine him in beauty. "Now, I want you to--" 

"No, I'm not moving again until you tell me if I've always been funny to you," Simon says stubbornly. 

Jace sighs.  _ "Yes,  _ Simon, you've always been funny to me. You were a little blind in the beginning, so you might have missed all the times you actually made me smile. Alec's not exactly stock full of humor, and Izzy's can be downright dangerous, and Clary likes to laugh but is  _ not  _ skilled in making others do it. But you...you're funny, Simon. The comic relief, the one with the puns and punchlines, mostly wholesome humor with some  _ very  _ on point sarcasm mixed in, and endless obscure references I'll never get, but it's amusing anyway. There, you happy?" 

Simon stares at him. "Wow, you've actually  _ thoroughly  _ thought about this, haven't you?" 

"What can I say?" Jace shrugs shamelessly. "I like to laugh as much as anyone." 

Biting his bottom lip, Simon allows himself a moment to play with the idea of actually having sex with Jace. Why not, right? There's no particular reason that he _shouldn't,_ and it's not like the mere possibility hasn't been eating at him for a couple of months now. If it goes on unchecked, it could blossom into a more serious crush than he already has. He's not naive enough to think he doesn't have a crush on Jace; _everyone_ has a crush on him at some point, so Simon figures it's his turn now. 

He soothes himself with the reassurance that it's just a little bit of hero-worship. Their past hostility aside, Jace has always been  _ cool.  _ Effortlessly smooth and sharp, a little dangerous and mysterious, enough to make even the most rational person want to take a closer look, almost like a moth drawn to a flame. Simon is not above the superficial attraction that shrouds Jace in every way possible, even if he'd hated it in the past and sometimes still  _ does,  _ but there's more to it than just that. 

Jace is more than some bad boy with a tragic past, some broken toy that is pristine on the outside and malfunctioning on the inside. He's been through some horrible shit, as they all have, but it's not even  _ that.  _ It's the way he sometimes forgets to tie his boots before training and nearly trips; it's how he snorts inelegantly when he tries to cover a laugh but can't; it's the way he always loses staring contests with Alec because he ends up laughing too hard; it's how he rolls his eyes, how he flops down into chairs, how he can fall asleep nearly anywhere. He's so fucking  _ human  _ sometimes that it nearly blows Simon's mind. Those are the parts that get him, the parts that make Jace worth appraising. 

It's a long shot, of course it is, but Simon figures he may as well  _ try.  _ The worst that can happen is that he'll get rejected, and it's not like he isn't used to that by now. 

"Jace," Simon says carefully, "I'm going to tell you something, and I want to be clear that this is  _ not  _ a joke, okay?" 

"Alright." 

"I would  _ very  _ much like to have sex with you." 

Jace raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" 

"I'm dead serious." Simon immediately cracks a weak grin after that. "Heh, a pun. Because I'm dead." 

"Yeah, Simon, I got that. Can we go back to you wanting to have sex with me? Is that all it really takes? A couple of compliments?" 

"I'd say I'm a simple guy, but I'm not. It's a little more than that. I think I have a borderline hero-worship crush on you, which makes a scary amount of sense because I called you Captain America the first time I ever met you. Also, you're very easy on the eyes. And yeah, maybe it's a little to do with the fact that you like my hair and my smile and think I'm funny." 

"Uh huh," Jace muses calmly, his lips twitching. "And you're being this blunt and calm because…" 

"Well, you told me not to flirt with you. Plus, I don't actually think I have a chance in hell, so it's better if I just get it out quicker to get the rejection out of the way so we can continue training," Simon tells him casually, shrugging. 

Jace eyes him curiously. "What makes you think I'm going to reject you?" 

Oh. 

Well, that's not at all the response Simon is expecting. This is...surprising. He snaps his mouth shut with a sharp click as his teeth clack together audibly. For a long moment, he doesn't really know what to do with this. He's not sure how to react because he'd fully been prepared to shrug off the wistful dream of having sex with Jace, except that small sliver of possibility yawns wider, going from next to no chance to being something that he might actually have thought into existence. 

It hits him a moment later that Jace hasn't said no yet, but he isn't saying yes either. His brain is trying to recover from its previous record-scratch, and he clears his throat. 

"Well," Simon says slowly, arching his eyebrows,  _ "are  _ you going to reject me?" 

"For right now? Yes." Jace steps forward and places his hands back where they were, one on Simon's back and one between his hips. "Ask me at the end of the session, and maybe I'll have a different answer." 

Simon doesn't move when Jace pushes at him, trying to get him to go back to doing the exercises they were doing before. "Wait. Okay, so you're telling me yes, but not right now?" 

"If that's how you want to look at it," Jace murmurs calmly. "Now, I want you to--" 

"Jace, I honestly don't care about switching my fucking stances right now," Simon snaps, reaching down to smack Jace's hands away, ignoring his little pout. "You want to have sex with me?  _ Why?  _ When? For how long? I thought--I mean, I just kind of assumed that you didn't look at me that way." 

Jace sighs. "I look at  _ everyone  _ that way. Don't you look at people and wonder if they're good in bed?" 

"No, just you." 

"Well, I like to do that. It's like people-watching, but  _ much  _ sexier." 

"And...what? You figured I would be good in bed?" Simon asks nervously. 

"No, actually. I figured you'd be awkward and cracking jokes the entire time. Probably a lot of knocking elbows and fumbling fingers." 

"And you still wanted to have sex with me, despite that completely inaccurate assumption?" 

Jace snorts. "Of course not. I'm not a glutton for punishment." 

"So...why?" 

"Why do I want to have sex with you?" 

"Yeah," Simon says carefully, fiddling with his own fingers anxiously, surprisingly on edge and not at all prepared for this answer. He wants to know almost as much as he doesn't. 

"You're...fun, Simon," Jace murmurs slowly, weighing each word like they actually  _ mean  _ something. "My life doesn't have a whole lot of fun in it. I'm a Shadowhunter. There aren't a whole lot of reasons to laugh, but you always manage to make me do it anyway. I enjoy our banter  _ way  _ more than I expected to, but it's just...it's exciting, almost. You're a mess at the best of times and often too positive, talkative, and playful for my taste, and yet...I always find myself looking forward to seeing you. You're like a--what's it called?--an interlude, or a break, or a relief from all the other shit that can be draining. A pick-me-up, so to speak. I can only imagine that sex with you would be much the same, or close to it, so that's why." 

"Oh my g--" Simon's voice cuts off on a choke, and he coughs around it. He blinks rapidly as his hands drop, limp, to his sides. "You have a crush on me, too. You do, don't you, Jace?" 

Jace rolls his eyes. "So? It's harmless." 

"We are going to have  _ really  _ good sex," Simon declares, his mouth going dry at the mere thought. 

"Are we?" Jace sounds amused and he shakes his head as he moves forward again, reaching out to put his hands right back on Simon in the same places as before. "Well, that's going to have to wait. For now--" 

"Still don't care about switching stances," Simon says quickly, reaching down to circle his fingers around Jace's warm wrist. If his heart could beat, it would be racing right now. "If you think I'm going to be able to focus enough on anything else, you're not as smart as I thought you were." 

"I  _ am  _ getting paid to train you, Simon. You do know this, don't you?" Jace asks, flicking his gaze down to Simon's fingers. 

Simon licks his lips. "I won't tell if you don't." 

"I can't slack on training you," Jace says very carefully, his gaze steadily flicking between Simon's fingers on his wrist and Simon's face. "They'll get you a new trainer, and I actually have come to enjoy these sessions with you." 

"That's sweet," Simon tells him, even while he turns slightly to the side and drifts closer to Jace, his free hand reaching out to land on Jace's hip. 

Jace raises his eyebrows. "Do you want to get me fired and be forced to learn from someone else? Because this is how you do that." 

"I'm very good at keeping secrets." 

"So am I, but we'll never get any training done if you cross this line." 

"I wasn't aware there were lines drawn." 

"Yes, because you're oblivious. I drew lines very early on. There's always an undercurrent of sexual tension in the training room when two people who want to fuck are training together. Ask anyone. Ask  _ Alec.  _ He can't train with Magnus for that very reason, and neither can Clary and Izzy." 

Simon purses his lips. "Well, I was never told this rule and had no idea about these lines, so it's not my fault, is it? Besides, we can be the exception. I promise never to cross the lines again." 

"Right, because you're  _ great  _ at self-control." 

"Yep. I'm going to kiss you now." 

"Simon," Jace says in amusement, jerking back slightly, "I'm very serious. We shouldn't--" 

"I thought you liked breaking rules?" Simon asks, fixing an innocent expression on his face, widening his eyes and blinking slowly. 

Jace stares at him flatly. "That's not going to work." 

"What will?" 

"You're eager." 

"Can you blame me?" 

"I have an iron-clad control, so yes, I can blame you for anything that happens." 

"Good enough for me." Simon smiles at him, running his fingers from Jace's wrist up his arm, his touch slow and soft. He watches Jace's breath hitch ever so slightly, fascinated by that one moment where his calm and collected facade cracks. "I promise not to test your control after this ever again." 

"I don't actually believe you," Jace mumbles, gaze fixated on Simon's fingers drifting up his arm. 

Simon hums. "And why not?" 

"Because you always test my control without even meaning to, and you always have. You've been testing my control since day one, since you wouldn't go away or shut up or back down, since you bit me, and since you walked in here to train with me. Quite frankly, it's very annoying how much you test me."

"That's a backhanded compliment, but I'm still going to take it. I'm annoyingly distracting, so what? It looks to me like you enjoy that kind of thing." 

Jace's tongue slowly swipes out to lick his bottom lip, eyes dragging up to stare at Simon. "We could have sex anywhere, later, after training." 

"Yeah, I know." Simon pulls his hand on Jace's hip up his side slowly. "But I'm a fan of instant gratification, and I guess I'm a little curious to see how long you'll last before you snap." 

"I'd say my control extends to at least another ten seconds until your hand reaches my neck, and then all bets are off."

"Ah, so the neck is your weakness. You know, there's a joke in there somewhere because I'm a vampire." 

"Yeah, but don't make it." 

"Wasn't planning to." 

"Simon," Jace says, and he stops. Whatever other words he plans on making seems to get stuck in his throat the moment Simon slides his fingers over his shoulder and touches the side of his neck. 

Simon can feel the fluttering pulse under the pads of his fingers, quick and strong. If he concentrates hard enough, he can hear the frantic beating of Jace's heart. The sound of it gives him a boost of confidence and allows him to draw in closer, as close as he can get, his chest pressed flush against Jace's. 

It turns out that Jace was right because his control snaps only milliseconds after Simon touches his neck. He releases a short breath as if it punches out of him, curses softly under his breath, then reaches up with quick hands to cup Simon's face and yank him forward to press their lips together. 

There's a moment where all of this becomes real and stops being some kind of half-cocked fantasy in his head, and this is it. Suddenly, it's starkly tangible and genuine. For a moment, Simon doesn't know what to do with that because this seems so far out of the realm of possibility that it might be more likely that this is a dream. But, in fact, it is most definitely  _ not.  _

Jace is a very good kisser--because  _ of course  _ he is--and Simon's pretty much immediately swept up in it. The way Jace takes control of the situation instantly has Simon relaxing into it without even meaning to; it's not so much a battle that he's lost, but more of a willing surrender. Jace licks into the seam of his mouth, and Simon opens up with a soft sigh, allowing him to do whatever he wants,  _ however  _ he wants. 

He's not sure how it happens, but what seems to be only a few moments later, his back ends up pressed firmly against the wall by the door. Jace is kissing him thoroughly, one hand cupping his face while the other fumbles with something. He only realizes what it is when the lock on the door flips, and that noise is deafening in his mind, so loud that he feels like it echoes in his head to the beat of Jace's heart. 

They're really doing this. Here. Now. 

"Oh, okay," Simon breathes out when Jace pulls away for a brief moment to start mouthing at his neck. 

Jace makes some kind of affirming noise against his throat, a mixture of a grunt and a hum. Simon can't help but tilt his head back to allow Jace more access, his hands clutching at Jace's shoulders, holding on for dear life. It's a damn good thing he doesn't need to breathe because he's only managing to gasp thinly as Jace gets his teeth involved, nipping and tugging harshly, feasting on his skin shamelessly. 

"You should probably take off your tank-top, Simon," Jace murmurs as he pulls his lips from Simon's skin to speak softly near his ear, his hot breath wafting out huskily. 

Simon shudders without even meaning to, hands falling from Jace's shoulders to do as he's told. Before he can fully grasp the hem of the fabric, Jace's sinful tongue has flicked out to catch the underside of his earlobe and suck it into his mouth. Simon hisses in a sharp breath as pleasure and desire zings down his spine at the intimate contact, the feeling going straight to his already-aching cock. 

The moment Jace pulls his mouth away, teeth ever so slightly scraping against his earlobe, Simon shakily yanks off his tank-top. He's a little dazed, still reeling from Jace's administrations to his ear. He hadn't even known that the ear could be so  _ sensitive.  _

"I am not sucking on your earlobe, just so you know," Simon blurts out breathlessly. "I could pierce your ear with a fang by accident." 

Jace stares at him for a moment, then a smile steals over his face. "Simon, that's not a thing. It's actually hilarious that you think so, though." 

"It could happen." 

"I don't think so." 

"Who's the vampire here, me or you? Besides, with my luck, I would totally pierce your ear." 

"You are...something else, Simon Lewis." 

"You know, I've heard that before, but never with that type of inflection," Simon says, lips curling up at the fondness in Jace's mismatched eyes. "I like it when you say it." 

"You're about to like a lot of things that involve me." 

"Yeah, I gathered that. And I'm sure I'll like it even more if you do it shirtless." 

Jace cracks another smile, but this one is dripping with  _ sex.  _ The sight of it makes Simon's stomach quiver with anticipation, makes his mouth go dry with want, makes his cock jump in his sweatpants. Jace is unfairly  _ sexy,  _ just downright dangerously seductive without having to try that hard, and his effortless coquettish grin makes for a very good change of pace. With just that, a sultry smile, he eases his tank-top over his head slowly, baring his runes chest and unfair abs. 

Again, it hits Simon that this is actually happening, almost like a slap to the face, one he welcomes. He's never really been an opportunist, too ridden with anxiety that he'll fail or get rejected, but that worry goes out the window when pure desire takes over. 

Quick as the vampire he is, nothing but a blur, Simon darts forward to switch their positions and press Jace up against the wall, moving back in to kiss him with wild abandon as his hands slip over Jace's naked chest. He maps out each and every angular bone and muscular divot, fingers trembling with how badly he's enjoying this. Jace wastes no time in doing the same to him, his touch confident and firm, even as he grunts at how deeply Simon kisses him. 

Simon, before vampirism, was always a very oral lover. Kissing always turns him on, and he loves tasting skin, and--given the chance--he'd eat a girl out or suck a guy's dick for hours, if they'd let him. It just feels  _ good,  _ always has, but being a vampire has put a bit of a damper on that. He's always worried that his fangs will drop and ruin everything. 

Still, Simon wants to give Jace a hickey,  _ just one.  _ That's it, and he'll stop. He can allow himself that, can trust himself to stay in control with that. 

This turns out not to be the case. He tears himself away from Jace's mouth to latch onto his neck, and the reaction is instantaneous. With a soft sigh, Jace tosses his head back and bares his throat like it's Simon's personal buffet, and his hands clench around Simon's waist to drag him in closer. 

This is a dangerous game. 

Simon plays it anyway, and he ends up not giving Jace just one hickey. A fog sort of takes over in his mind as his lips part on Jace's skin, sucking harsh marks and bringing the sweet blood just beneath the surface. Jace shudders beneath him, his pulse thundering and his heart racing faster and louder than before, pounding in Simon's ears. His hands have turned to blunt claws, nails digging into the slope of Simon's back and dragging down to reel him in even closer, no doubt leaving marks. 

The fangs press into Simon's gums, a lackluster warning for what's about to come, and he whimpers when he pulls away. Everything within him protests it as his fangs slide free, pressing into his swollen bottom lip. Jace groans, bereft, dropping his chin to stare at Simon with his mismatched eyes nearly obscured entirely by his pupils blown wide with lust. 

"You can," Jace whispers hoarsely, his tongue dipping between his lips as he licks them quickly, his gaze zeroing in on Simon's fangs. "My blood, the angel blood, there are perks. I can feel the effects of the bite, the high and the--the  _ good,  _ but I'll never be in danger of being addicted. So, if you want, Simon, you can." 

Simon stares at him, not breathing, his hands holding on too tightly to Jace's hips. "You want me to," he says softly in shocked realization. 

Jace doesn't reply with words, but instead he just holds Simon's gaze for another beat, then tilts his head back in open invitation. The sight of that is almost too much to handle. 

Without even a question, Simon knows that he will be biting Jace at some point during this. There's no danger in it, he knows. He's eaten already, not hungry, and his control has gotten better in leaps and bounds since the  _ last  _ time he bit Jace. Even still, the idea is as terrifying as it is tantalizing. He  _ wants  _ to, the same way that Jace clearly does as well, and he wonders if that makes them  _ bad,  _ in some way. But, deep down, he knows that they're both strong enough for this, and that simply wanting something that isn't necessarily innocent doesn't make them wicked. They just want to feel good, and if it's safe, then what's so wrong with that? 

Maybe it's his lust-addled brain, but he can't think up one thing that's wrong about whatever can and will happen between them. 

Suddenly, Simon knows they can't do this standing up. With a deep, settling breath, he tugs on Jace's hips to urge him in the direction of the mats towards the corner of the room behind the weapon racks. Jace follows, a small wrinkle of confusion in his brow that eventually gives way when that damned smile steals over his face again. 

"Yeah, we're never going to be able to train again without wanting to fuck," Jace declares, though he doesn't sound too upset about this. 

Simon gets him up on the mat and says, "Sure we will," before using his advanced speed to kick Jace's leg out from under him and take him down to the mat, straddling him in one smooth move. 

Jace narrows his eyes. "Vampire speed is not permitted during training, Simon, you know that."

"We're not training," Simon says quickly. 

"Sure. Remember that tomorrow when we're both in here, thinking about exactly what we're doing  _ now,"  _ Jace replies, then jolts his hips up and flips Simon around, changing their positions slightly. 

Simon still has his legs around Jace's hips, and Jace is settled between his thighs, but now Jace has him by the wrists and is holding him down. He could easily break the hold and roll, allowing them to go back and forth, but that idea gets derailed the moment that Jace presses his hips down and drags their erections together. The angle is a little wrong, but the sweatpants allow for a range of motion that feels  _ just right,  _ and Simon chokes on air. 

Jace huffs a breathless laugh and settles further against him, leaning forward to kiss him hard and hot once more. Simon squirms in response, shamelessly moaning into Jace's mouth as his hips jerk upwards fruitlessly, seeking that friction again. When Jace pulls away a moment later, looking overly delighted, Simon grunts in frustration. 

"Can you just--" Simon rocks his hips again, making a small sound in the back of his throat, a needy broken thing that makes Jace grin. "Jace, come on, just--I swear to--" 

"Sure, sure," Jace murmurs teasingly, dropping Simon's hands to reach down and start yanking on his pants roughly. 

Simon has absolutely no qualms about this. He lifts his hips and flails a little bit, kicking his shoes off and wriggling to help Jace get his sweats and underwear off. He's only naked for a split second before he's surging up to tug relentlessly at Jace's remaining clothes, which are off and tossed carelessly to the side only moments later. 

Jace slides back in as if he never left, only pausing long enough to lick his palm and smooth it over his cock, then lick it again to do the same to Simon's. Which, yeah, that pretty much sends Simon's neurons firing all at once, so all he can do is hiss between his teeth and watch, mesmerized, as Jace smooths a wet hand up and down his length, spreading spit and precum expertly. Then, without hesitating, Jace falls forward into him again, settling between his legs with one hand wrapped around both of their cocks, arching forward to press a searing kiss to Simon's lips. 

It's amazing how seamless it is, how well they just  _ fit.  _ Simon has to arch up to meet Jace halfway to close the distance between them, but that's it. Just that, and they're making out sloppy and intense, murmuring nonsensically into each other's mouths as Jace works over both their cocks at once. Simon's a little stunned by how  _ perfect  _ it is, how good it feels, and he can't catch his breath--despite not actually needing to. He wonders, vaguely, if it's just this good with Jace, always, no matter the partner he's with, but he quickly banishes that thought. 

Simon says something, a mess of noises and letters that amount to, "Nnnghnn." 

Jace responds in kind, panting and groaning low in his throat as he whispers, "You feel--this is…" 

And that's it, that's all he manages to say, but somehow it's enough. It's liberating to know that Jace is just as lost in this as he is, and Simon desperately wants him to know just how amazing this is, wants him to never forget. 

"You're so good," Simon croaks out, one hand snaking around Jace's neck to push up into his hair, his back arching as Jace's hand tightens around their cockheads. "So unbelievably good, Jace. In--in everything you do, every single thing,  _ so good."  _

Jace seems to lose grip on some sound he must have been trying to hold back, the whine falling from his lips in a choked off rasp. His whole body shudders, his nose resting along Simon's cheek, lips mouthing open and slack against his jaw. The praise seems to get to him because his heartbeat gallops faster and his hips jerk in a move that seems to be unintentional, a mere reaction. 

"Simon," he whispers, sounding completely  _ wrecked.  _

Well, if that's what he  _ likes,  _ then Simon is more than happy to oblige. "You make me feel good, Jace. You're so beautiful," he murmurs, his voice softening as his eyes flutter open to watch Jace's reaction to his words. "Keep doing that, you're doing so well, it feels incredibly amazing." 

These things are all true, and Simon is happy to say them, yet Jace reacts like the words are a gift. He lets out that whine again, folding forward some more and leaning mindlessly into Simon's hand that slides through his hair. His eyes snap open as he pulls back slightly to stare at Simon in something akin to awe, suddenly looking like the one with hero-worship, or something like it--perhaps just worship, full stop. 

It blows Simon's mind, and also doesn't, that Jace would take to praise the same why he'd teased Simon for earlier. Jace, the guy who's borderline perfect and knows it, the one who praises himself so much that you wouldn't doubt he's in love with himself. And yet, here he is, keening for the praise like he can't believe it unless it's someone else saying it. 

"I'm--you--" Jace's breath seems to punch out of him, and he bites his bottom lip, working his hand faster. He curses under his breath and looks down between their bodies to watch. 

"Yes,  _ yeah,"  _ Simon stutters, fighting valiantly to keep his eyes open and  _ watch,  _ despite how much he wants to close his eyes and lose himself to sensation. His orgasm is building depressingly quick, and he never wants to lose this moment, or miss any part of it. "Just like that, Jace,  _ fuck.  _ You're so perfect for me." 

At that, Jace full on  _ whimpers,  _ a bead of precum pearling and spilling over their clocks, his hand quickly using it to slick them up even more. "Simon," he moans, his entire body trembling in tandem with Simon's. "This is--it's so fucking  _ good.  _ I want--will you just--"

"Shh, you're doing so good for me," Simon says hoarsely, watching with a bated breath as their cocks press through Jace's tight grip over and over. "You're gorgeous, Jace, of course you are. Now, be even better and lean back so I can move." 

Jace gasps out a broken moan, eyes clenched firmly shut as he shuffles backwards and up a bit, bracing himself on one of Simon's knees, opening up some space between them. It's perfect, just right, and Simon immediately groans as his hips start pumping up and down quickly, fucking up agaisnt Jace's cock and through the tunnel of his hand. It's  _ obscenely  _ good, and his steadily approaching orgasm speeds up even more, making him gasp out Jace's name as his toes curl in pleasure. 

"Simon," Jace chokes out, his head lulling back, Simon's hand slipping from his hair. 

And that's it. Simon hisses out,  _ "Fuck, Jace,"  _ and comes hard, his eyes snapping closed as he spills all over Jace's fingers. 

Jace works him through it, hand smoothing over his length, using his mess for a better glide, and Simon moans and whimpers until his orgasms tapers off, leaving him sated and sensitive. Another swipe over his softening length has him twitching, and his eyes fly open as he slides backwards to get away from it. Jace isn't perturbed; he stays kneeling, cock in hand, head tosses back as he fucks his own fist. 

Simon scrambles forward to move Jace's hand away, ignoring his moan of frustration. "Hush," he says softly, "come here, lay down." 

Jace does, sort of sagging to the side as he reaches for his own cock again, the bobbing length an angry red as it shines with Simon's orgasm. Still, Simon manages to urge him down, pressing him back to the mat and laying flat between his legs, his own shoulders keeping Jace's knees apart. He reaches out to gently stroke him, gaze flicking between what his hand is doing and the way Jace's back arches eagerly. 

The plan is to blow him, but they don't really get that chance. Jace lifts his head and stares at him with cloudy eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Simon holds his gaze as he strokes him. For a long moment, they maintain eye contact, then Jace breaks it when he slams his head back and breathes out Simon's name, nails digging into the mat. 

The sight of the flush rising under his skin from his approaching orgasm is honestly too pretty to tear his gaze away from. Red rising to the flesh, dusting his cheeks and creeping down his neck, spreading over his chest. Blood, sweet and a siren-song, colors Jace's skin, and Simon's fangs drop without an ounce of hesitation. He doesn't even feel embarrassed by it because Jace trembles at the sound. 

Simon works him over with his right hand, speeding up and twisting around the head, making Jace choke on his name and jerk his hips up helplessly. With his left hand, he grips Jace under the knee of his left leg and lifts his thigh closer to his mouth, closing his eyes right before he strikes and buries his fangs into the vein with a low moan of appreciation. 

Blood pools hot and sweet on his tongue, a starburst of taste that can only be described as sipping pure ecstasy and sunlight. Jace, however,  _ shouts  _ and slaps a hand down on the mat as he comes instantly. He calls out Simon's name reverently, one hand fumbling to bury in his hair and hold him in place as his cock pulses in Simon's steadily moving hand. 

When Jace is finished, Simon pulls away from the bite, licking over the two holes with gentle care, lips curling up when Jace's entire body wracks with intense trembles in response. Licking the remaining blood from his fangs, Simon lets Jace's cock go and wills away the fangs so he can shift over and lick up all the mess, making Jace whimper and twitch. 

Faintly, Jace is chanting, "Holy shit, holy shit, holy--" 

Simon chuckles throatily and slowly drags himself up to flop down beside Jace, eyeing him curiously. Jace is panting like he's just exerted all the energy in his body, eyes wide as he stares up at the ceiling, lips moving as he continues to mutter that phrase on repeat. Simon just wants to kiss him again.

"Jace," Simon says, amused. 

"Hmm?" Jace replies in a hum, finally stopping his litany of  _ holy shit.  _

Simon pauses, then decides now is as good a time as any to approach this topic. "So, just an educated guess, but I'm assuming that was as good for you as it was for me, right?" 

"Mhm," Jace confirms, slowly flopping his head to the side to stare at him. 

"I want to do it again," Simon declares. 

Jace's eyes bulge. "What,  _ now?  _ Simon, I'm--I need  _ at least  _ twenty minutes to get my life together before we do that again." 

"No, not now. I mean, in general." Simon tries to pull his gaze from Jace's, but finds that he can't. "Just, I want to do it whenever. All the time. That, and--and more, maybe, if you'd...if you want that, too." 

"You want to be fuck buddies?" Jace asks cautiously, narrowing his eyes. 

Simon clears his throat. "Well, no, not exactly. That's never really been my thing. I, uh… I'm more of the  _ 'get a crush that grows out of control'  _ kind of guy." 

Jace blinks. "Oh. You...want to be in a relationship." 

"I mean…" Simon trails off weakly, searching for some other meaning that won't seem so...huge, but will also measure up to what he wants. He can't find anything else, so he mumbles, "Yeah, looks like." 

"Dates. You want to go on dates, call me your boyfriend, all of that?" Jace asks doubtfully. 

Okay, now Simon's offended. "Well, sure! Why wouldn't I? What, you don't think we could?" 

"I never said that." 

"You  _ implied  _ it." 

"I didn't. I guess I just didn't think you would."

"Why not?" 

Jace waves a lazy hand. "Most people don't. Sex, sure, but past that…well. I mean, I'm flattered, but you don't have to offer if you're not--" 

"Oh,  _ hell  _ no," Simon blurts out, surging towards the side to throw a leg over Jace's thighs, bringing one hand up to cradle Jace's face. 

Jace looks  _ deeply  _ alarmed. "Simon, what are you--" 

"I did not just have sex with you  _ just  _ to have sex with you," Simon says fiercely, even if some part of his brain nudges him to remind him that he kind of did, but that part is bullshit. "If you want to be just friends, that's  _ fine,  _ but I'm open to more. In fact, I'm more than just  _ open  _ to it, I'm hoping for it." 

"Oh, really?" Jace murmurs, thoroughly amused now as he looks at Simon fondly. "So, you were just waiting for the perfect moment to take your chance and fuck me that good to share your feelings?" 

"Hey, I already said I had a crush on you! And, need I remind you, there was confirmation that you have one on me, too." Simon raises his eyebrows and strokes his thumb over Jace's cheek tenderly. "So, what exactly should we do about that?" 

"Date, probably," Jace drawls sarcastically, but his eyes are soft and adoring. 

Simon grins. "Then it's settled. Now, we should get up and get dressed and go tell everyone the very shocking news." 

"Yeah, you have fun with that. I'm not going to say a word. I'll be there for moral support," Jace mutters, sitting up when Simon pulls away and stalks off to go gather their clothes. 

"Great," Simon says, rolling his eyes. "Day one into this relationship, and you're already pawning off the hard parts on me." 

Jace smirks and winks. "You asked for it, babe." 

"No," Simon tells him firmly, shaking his head and tossing his pants at him. "Never call me that again." 

"Aw, babe, don't be like that," Jace teases, grinning as he waves a stele over his healing rune, the two puncture wounds closing up on his thigh before he slides his way into his pants. 

Simon sighs and glances around the training room. He can track their entire sexual encounter in his mind's eye, and it makes his undead heart flutter. Unfortunately, it also makes his cock twitch a bit. 

Sheepishly, Simon turns towards Jace with a weak smile. "So, uh, I'm probably going to need a new trainer," he admits. 

"Great." Jace's grin slips into a frown as his shoulders visibly slump. "I knew this would happen. Fuck. I  _ told  _ you this would change us. And this is where I came to relax and have fun with you, but now I won't be able to--" 

"Jace," Simon interrupts quickly, darting over to stand right in front of him. Jace scowls at him, genuinely upset, and Simon's voice softens. "Hey, it's a better trade off, I promise. Instead of getting me for a couple of hours a day a couple times a week, you can have me  _ every  _ hour of  _ every  _ day when you're not doing your Shadowhunting and I'm not working as a downworlder representative." 

Jace unthaws instantly, eyes lighting up, though his words contradict him as he mutters, "Well, I don't want you  _ that  _ much." 

"Sure, Jace, whatever you say," Simon says with a grin, stepping closer and reaching out to slide his arms around Jace's neck. 

Jace allows him, coming closer willingly, looking curious as he does. This is uncharted territory for them both, but it's clear that they're interested enough to see where it goes. Jace meets him halfways for a soft kiss, both of them uncertain at first, then they simultaneously hum in approval and press tighter together, kissing languid and warm. It's a marvel how well they work. 

"That's nice," Jace muses, sounding surprised and relieved in equal measure as they break apart. 

Simon beams at him. "Isn't it? Now, come on, I can't wait to see Izzy's face when we tell her." 

"Mhm," Jace hums indulgently, not protesting as Simon links their fingers together and leads them towards the door, hand-in-hand. 

That's the end of their training, but Simon knows that it's well worth it, especially if they get each other instead. He can't walk into the training room without remembering what happened in here, but it always brings a smile to his face. And, when Izzy takes over his training and has him switch stances, he does it perfectly on the first try. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, don't hesitate to drop off some kudos and please leave me a comment; I adore them so much!
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


End file.
